The present invention relates to a rudder control mechanism for double-rudder sailboats. This rudder control mechanism comprises a structure preventing water resistance of a sailboat when the rudder surface on the higher part rotates in the sea while maneuvering in the cases that the sailboat tilts angularly in the sailing position, and therefore preventing the speed of the boat from decreasing.
In order for their capacity of maneuvering to be high, performance sailboats are equipped with dual-rudders that are oblique in plus and minus proportions, the pivots of which are adjusted to 90 degree steepness. Such sailboats list with the effect of the wind and in the meanwhile if it is desired to maneuver at the side to which the boat tilts (in other words shifting from luff to broad reach or from broad reach to full sail), the rudder that stays on the higher part after the boat has tilted generates unfunctional resistance. In other words, as the said rudder that stayed on the higher part operates in parallel with the pivot by means of which it is connected to the functional rudder which is close to the steep position to the water, which has been designed to be functional, and when it rotates because of the said position which is at higher plus degrees to the steep position, the broad surface of the said rudder generates a resistance, a breaking effect in the waters flowing towards to opposite direction of the boat movement.
Such resistance causes, especially in the sailboat races, the boats to lose speed while turning around the floating flag and therefore to deviate from the direction of rotation, which is an undesired outcome. In the art, many dual-rudder control mechanisms have been proposed, however even if not all, most of them offer solutions for increasing the maneuvering capability of the boats (sailing or not) when they are under normal sail. For examples, the documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,730, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,053, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,145, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,100, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, can be considered as the examples for synchronous or asynchronous dual-rudder control mechanisms. However, none of the mechanisms that are disclosed in these documents comprise a solution for preventing the rudder from dragging in the case that a tilted sailboat maneuvers.